Random Curses! Whats With This Mission?
by FiendedVendetta
Summary: Soul and Maka go on a mission to defeat a Kishin in a building that harbors three odd curses they are at risk of obtaining. What happens when they defeat the Kishin? SoMa, lemon, oneshot.


"Hey, whatsup?" Lord Death greeted Maka and Soul cheerfully as they entered the Death Room.

"Why are we here?" Maka asked, cutting to the chase.

"I'm sending you two on a mission." He stated.

"This isn't another remedial lesson, is it?" Soul questioned, ready to be offended.

"No, no, it is a legitimate mission. There is a Kishin in a hideout that manifests random curses." Lord Death explained, "I need you two to go defeat him."

"Are you kidding me?" Soul asked, thoroughly surprised, "a 'random curse' hideout?"

"Well, not exactly 'random'," Lord Death explained, "there are only three possible curses one can obtain. It is generally random based upon which one you receive. The curse kicks in immediately after one leaves the vicinity. We're guessing that's why the Kishin won't leave."

"We can understand that, Lord Death, but what exactly are the curses?" Maka questioned.

"Well Maka, one curse makes Soul Resonance impossible, another curse makes a weapon's weapon form permanent, and the third…well, you see, makes one sexual." Lord Death explained.

"And it's completely random based on which one you get?" Soul asked casually.

"What? Wait! What do you mean by 'sexual'? Isn't that a little out of place compared to the other two curses? And what makes the curses wear off?" Maka demanded, speaking quickly.

"Calm down, Maka. Everything will be fine, I assure you. To answer your questions, yes, it is random unless you're a meister, then it's impossible to receive the second one. That's why the hideout is themed after random curses based upon the nasty spell that a cruel witch cast upon it. Another reason it's generally abandoned, aside from the Kishin. Also, as far as cures go, none have so far been discovered. Most people don't go inside anyway because they've heard rumor that there's a Kishin inside, so not many have even bothered finding a cure. Those who have attempted, however, have proven unsuccessful. And lastly, Maka, by sexual I meant almost hypnotizingly horny." Lord Death explained, saying his last two words at practically a whisper.

Maka blushed and no longer asked questions. Soul, however, was mildly angered.

"Why would we not worry? You want us to go in there and be cursed?" He exclaimed.

"Based upon our findings, we believe that after you defeat the Kishin, the curses will no longer occur. Therefore, they should not affect you." Lord Death said reassuringly. The two looked at him skeptically.

"Why do we have to do it?" Soul asked as a last resort.

"Because we believe you are the most qualified." He stated simply. Soul looked as if he was began to argue again before Maka interrupted.

"Alright, we'll do it." She said determinedly, yet somehow with a touch of reluctance.

"What? Maka, are you crazy?" Soul said, facing her suddenly. "I don't want there to even be the slightest chance that we could get freakin' cursed!"

"Soul, it's our duty to defeat Kishins. We have to do it. We'll be fine." Maka insisted. Soul hesitated for a moment, and then sighed in defeat before speaking, "Fine."

Soul and Maka walked through a seemingly endless forest to which Lord Death had sent them. The weather was a little hot, but the gentle, non-humid breeze that carried through the trees made the conditions a bit more bearable.

"When he said hideout, he wasn't kidding. This place really is hidden…when do we get there?" Soul asked, grudgingly trailing behind his determined meister.

"Soon. It should be beyond this next group of trees to the right." She responded.

As they turned the corner, the two reached their destination; it was so secluded that they weren't even sure it was the place for which they had been looking. It was two stories high and had a few broken windows. It was painted a darkish brownish color that almost made it blend in with the rest of the forest surrounding it. Ropes of vine climbed up the outer brick walls. The double doors looked several years old and like they had endured quite a beating.

"Sure this is the place?" Soul questioned skeptically.

"Based on the map Lord Death gave us, it should be." Maka responded, reviewing the map. "I just don't understand why a Kishin would ever hide out over here…and why such a shaggy building possesses the power to curse people so drastically."

"I don't know either, but hey, let's just get on with it. Forests and shaggy buildings aren't my definition of cool." Soul spoke, moving for the door that looked like it could fall off at any moment. He opened it cautiously, held it open for his meister, and then followed her inside.

"Hey, I wonder if you could get two curses at once." Soul suggested as they aimlessly wandered the halls, which were riddled with dust which was clearly visible as the sunlight struck it through the dingy windows and cast pools of light onto the floor.

"I doubt-" Maka began before she was interrupted by the sight of the Kishin at the end of the wide hallway. The way he stood made it look like he had been expecting them. He looked normal for a Kishin…well, more human-like. Like an extremely odd human. His hair was orange to such a degree that it almost appeared to be red, especially in the sunlight cast into the space. It looks as though he cut it himself, which he probably did. It was long, despite this, reaching a bit beyond his shoulders. His eyes were grey and lifeless; he stared at the two as if he had seen them every day of his life. He wore dark-wash jeans, a dirtied black dress shirt, but no shoes. His facial structure was both awkward and intimidating, but based upon the expression he was giving them currently, more intimidating. He scratched the back of his neck before asking in a quiet voice, "Who are you?"

"I'm scythe meister Maka," Maka began, "and we're here to take your Kishin soul." She finished as she grabbed Soul's hand before he transformed into a scythe. "Where's your weapon?"

"…you do know this place is cursed, right?" The unnamed Kishin asked. "And for the record, I do not require a weapon."

"Yeah, we heard about the curses. And if you don't need a weapon, then prepare to fight me!" Maka yelled, charging at her opponent. The Kishin was caught off guard by the sudden action, but dodged her scythe attack regardless. As she momentarily dealt with the backswing, he put his palm on her shoulder and shot his Soul Wavelength through her, sending her flying backwards and landing on the cold, dirty ground. She got up again with new found determination.

"Using your Soul Wavelength, huh? Okay!" Maka yelled. "Maka!" Soul said. "Right!" She responded.

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" The two exclaimed as their souls began resonating. The Kishin only stoof there, looking unimpressed. "KISHIN HUNTER!" Maka yelled as Soul transformed into his appropriate form. It was then that the Kishin became wide-eyed. He backed up and looked as though he was about to run away as Maka charged towards him, only becoming more determined to defeat him, as she wielded the dangerous weapon with all her strength. With one dramatic swing, the heavy and powerful weapon drove straight through the Kishin's body, reducing him to only a red-coloured soul. Soul transformed back into his human form then grasped the Kishin soul within his palm.

"That was easier than I expected." He said. "Way cool." He proceeded to eat the soul in the way only he can.

"Yeah, totally." Maka said, smiling at their accomplishment.

"We should get going." He said, stepping next to her. "Let's hope this curse thing is deactivated."

After a while, they reached the entrance again; they had gotten lost throughout the many hallways of the building. "Alright," Maka spoke, "let's do this."

They stepped through the doors, expecting something to happen. Suddenly, as soon as they did, Soul dropped to the ground in his weapon form. "Soul!" Maka yelled as she kneeled next to the scythe. "Is this the curse?"

"Damn it!" He yelled through the reflection on the blade. "What do I do? This is not cool…" He thought aloud and even began to panic a little. "The curses were supposed to be deactivated!"

"Soul…" She said quietly, seemingly dazed. "I feel…weird…"

"Wait! He exclaimed, bringing his attention to Maka instead of himself, "which curse did you get?"

"Soul…" She repeated, seemingly unable to answer. "I…I…" As if her next movements weren't within her own control, she slowly and mindlessly pulled her panties down to her ankles.

"Maka…?" He questioned before he realized the curse she had obtained…and the true nature of its intensity. "Maka! Snap out of it! You can't do this…" He pleaded. He lust-filled self simply ignored this as she sensually wrapped both of her hands around the cold metal handle, stroking it slowly. "Maka! Stop!" He demanded louder and with more vigor. He soon realized that resistance was futile, but he continued protesting regardless.

"Soul…I need…I can't…" She was unable to form a coherent sentence. She moved the pole closer to herself, guiding it to her now wet heat.

Soul gulped. "Maka…don't…" He continued to protest weakly. Soon enough, the cold steel touched her heated skin. She drove the end inside her, coating the end in her juices. "Ugh…Soul…" she moaned. She leisurely slid it inside herself, and then reached her barrier. Suddenly, with great force, she broke through, driving the end of the scythe to her heated core. She winced a bit, but the unwavering desire that came with the curse didn't allow her to feel much pain. Soul could feel a scandalous, lustful wanting feeling rise within him. His innocent meister, like this…

As suddenly as he transformed in the first place, he was suddenly able to transform into his human form. He was surprised to find that when he transformed, he it was his erect member that was still inside her, and that he had not been completely outside of her.

'So it's sex that breaks the curse…?' He thought. 'Then why is she still doing this if the curse should be broken?'

"Soul…" The meister moaned upon his transformation back into humanity. He knew he should pull out, but lust wad the only thing left driving his thoughts at that point. He gently placed her down flat on the ground, put his hands on either side of her shoulders, hesitated, and then thrust into her once.

"Ugh…Soul…h-harder…" She moaned. Her face was pink, utterly flustered, and her eyes were closed. Her head was cocked to the side, and she could not keep her mouth closed as the pleasure built up through her body, scandalous moans escaping her soft mouth. He thrust his manhood into her tight, wet heat harder and with more drive.

"Maka…" he groaned lowly, "you're so…tight…it feels so _good_…" he said as he began thrusting into her mindlessly. He picked up his pace, causing her breathing to become more erratic. Her vocal, lustful nothings became more decipherable as she got louder at each thrust deep inside of her. "F-Faster…" she moaned quietly. Without warning, he brought his right hand down to her clit and propped himself up on his left elbow. He thrust into her even quicker and began fingering her slick wetness, right on her bundle of nerves, at the same tempo. She began moving her hips to meet his rhythm.

"Ngh…Soul…I'm going to…" She said breathlessly. "Go ahead…" He said. She clutched onto his shoulders as her orgasm took over and began coursing through every fiber of her being, causing her slick walls to twitch around his pulsing cock. "Agh! Maka!" He groaned loudly, thrust a few more times as he felt the pleasure in his lower abdomen build quickly, then released deep within her. The feeling of him filling her to the brim rode out her orgasm further.

Soul collapsed next to Maka, his limbs draped over her like a ragdoll. He kissed her gently then spoke, "At least now we know how to break the curses."

She nodded, blushing, "But how do we tell Lord Death how we figured it out?"


End file.
